Blindsided
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Depending on the news received, it's either welcomed with open arms or they go ballistic. But when this news hits the locker room like a wave, who will react and how?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Couldn't get this idea out of my head of** _ **"What if Seth got unexpected news about Amanda and his initial reaction."**_ **Also, this might be the only story of mine where a humane side of Kevin Owens is shown. His character makes it real easy to write him as a jackass.**

It was visible… even from his distance and through what she was wearing, a slightly oversized Bulletproof Balor Club muscle style tank top and loose fitting black cargo pants.

Seth Rollins could easily see that 28 year old and newly engaged Amanda Cena was 4 months pregnant… and the reason he was angry was because Amanda didn't tell him sooner.

"How the hell could you?!" Seth shouted, startling Amanda and Roman as he stormed over to them.

"Seth… why are you so…" Amanda says, Seth getting right in her face.

"Amanda, how the hell could you not tell me?! Does our friendship mean fuck all to you?!" Seth raged at the tiny brunette, Roman pulling him back.

"Easy man, ease off on her." Roman says.

Amanda stormed off, protectively rubbing her stomach and trying not to cry.

"She has the nerve to-" Seth starts to shout, Roman throwing him against the wall and Seth struggling to breathe as the angry Samoan's left forearm was pressed against his throat.

"Are you gonna calm the fuck down?!" Roman growled, Seth nodding and Roman letting go. "Amanda and Finn didn't share the news right away, with the exception of with Hunter and Steph because-" He starts to say.

"You just found out today too?" Seth asks, Roman nodding.

"Back to where I was… remember how Amanda would be hurting sometimes? She went to the doctor once and found out that for the last 16 years, she'd been suffering from undiagnosed Endometriosis. She was told it'd be a struggle to get pregnant so when she did find out, she and Finn kept it secret." He says.

Seth took several deep breaths as tears hit his eyes… he felt horrible for going off on Amanda, who had basically been like a little sister to him.

"What if I stressed her out too much? What if I hurt that baby?" Seth asks worriedly.

"I don't think you did but it wouldn't hurt to check on her." Roman says before he and Seth leave, heading towards Amanda and Finn's locker room.

"I'm sure he'll calm down. Are you alright?" Finn says, Amanda nodding as Kevin walked in unexpectedly.

"Hey… relax. Karina figured it out from about the time you were 5 or 6 weeks along, Amanda." Kevin says, Amanda looking at him in slight shock.

"Karina… has the same medical problems…" Amanda tries to ask, Kevin nodding.

"Which is why I've eased off… I've been a royal asshole to you and Finn and that's not fair of me. And I'm telling you, I can see it in your eyes… you two are already in love with that baby." Kevin says.

"Make that babies… at the first appointment, we found out it's twins." Amanda says, Seth and Roman walking in. Finn was prepared to step in front of Amanda but she stopped him and Kevin left out of respect.

Eventually, Roman and Finn walked outside, leaving Amanda and Seth to talk.

"I'm sorry I…" Amanda says, Seth resting his hands on her shoulders and smiling.

"It's okay. Roman explained it, I'm sorry you've suffered through that… I know how much you've wanted to be a mama and now you're going to be." Seth says, Amanda smiling as the two hug for a few minutes before they let go and Seth rested his hand on Amanda's stomach. "Hi there, little one. Sorry about Uncle Sethie freaking out." He says, Amanda softly laughing.

"Little ones… gonna have two little nieces or nephews, Sethie." Amanda says, Seth smiling happily.

The two surrogate siblings hugged again, everything now right between them.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Oh, sorry!" John says after accidentally walking in on Finn and Amanda at the corporate Christmas party, who were both getting redressed._

" _Sorry, lad. We thought the door was locked and I just…" Finn says, zipping up the back of Amanda's black lace cocktail dress and John seeing the marquise cut Onyx engagement ring on Amanda's left ring finger._

" _Wow, congrats. I'd hug you both but you're all disheveled." John says, all three chuckling slightly._

" _Sounds like some babies are being made tonight!" Enzo says drunkenly._

" _Not on company property!" Stephanie says loudly._

 _Amanda didn't think much of it, even when she saw the condom Finn had used was broken during the roughness in the boardroom._

 _It was about a month and a half after the party and Amanda was helping set up the red and black paint for Finn… but the second the scent hit her nose, Amanda bolted to the nearest restroom and Finn followed after her in worry._

 _After comforting her when Amanda finished throwing up, Finn helped Amanda to the trainer's room and asked her._

" _You remember what the doctor said that day…" Amanda says, remembering how devastated she was after finding out that her chances of conceiving a child were slim._

" _Slim doesn't mean none… and you haven't exactly been yourself lately. You punched Adrian earlier and all he asked was why you were wearing a shirt a few sizes too big." Finn says._

" _I felt insulted and… maybe a bit hormonal…" Amanda says, starting to realise it._

 _Sure enough, when the blood test came back positive, the first thing Dr. Amann did, despite being a ringside physician, was run an ultrasound scan… and to his, Finn's and Amanda's shock, there were two little babies._

" _Someone must be smiling down on you, Miss Cena and Mr. Balor." The doctor says, Amanda and Finn holding hands and kissing…_

"In all honesty, we were absolutely mindblown… are you okay, Mr. McMahon?" Amanda says, her and Finn looking at each other in concern after Vince hadn't vocalized his feelings… until Vince pulled Amanda into his arms, the two hugging.

"This is the best news an old man can get… I watched you grow up in that ring, Amanda, and now I'm… well, hopefully I'll be around to see them grow up." Vince says as they let go, Amanda nodding.

As much as she had tried to deny it, Vince was getting older… Amanda found it hard to believe that Vince was 73 years old now, soon to turn 74 in August. And he still seemed to be in good health but Amanda noticed lately that whenever Vince would play with the kids too long that he'd start struggling to breathe and his arms and legs would hurt.

Naturally because of her hormones, tears were welling up in Amanda's eyes… she had thought of Vince as more than her boss, he was more like her grandfather. Vince crouched down and rested one hand on Amanda's stomach and the other on Finn's shoulder as Finn blinked his own tears away.

"Hey… I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I know it's upsetting to think of that but it's possible. It doesn't mean that I'm dying." Vince says softly.

"I don't think any of us would be able to imagine it… but did I hear right what you said earlier? Amanda and Finn had two kids on the way?" All three heard, looked and saw Chris Jericho, who was smiling.

Amanda stood up and her and Chris hugged tightly, followed by Chris and Finn hugging… and Amanda thought back to John's reaction…

" _Wait… are you…" John says after seeing the sonogram picture Amanda handed him, Amanda and John hugging. "I'm gonna be an uncle…" He says happily._

" _Did I hear that right?!" Both heard, let go and looked, seeing Randy. Seeing as how WWE was once again holding double events, Randy had a match later against Finn._

" _Now don't…" Amanda says, freaking out slightly as Randy moved closer to her… until she felt his arms around her and hugged him._

" _It's alright, princess… I'm not mad, just… stunned, to put it mildly. And happy. You and Finn are amazing with kids and you're gonna love being parents. Alana and Brooklyn are my life, my precious little angels." Randy says as the two let go, Sasha, Becky and Finn running in and Sasha seeing the sonogram picture in Amanda's right hand._

 _Sasha pressed her hand to her mouth, tears of happiness streaming down her face as Becky lightly shoved Finn._

" _Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" Becky asks, laughing slightly as Sasha and Amanda hugged._

 _And then Amanda remembered… she was already nearing 4 months and hadn't told Seth or Roman yet. Dean and Renee had figured it out 2 weeks ago and if the rest of the workers had too, they'd been keeping quiet. Amanda had been expecting Maryse, Carmella or Alexa to yell "How could you not keep your legs closed, you stupid slut?!" and none of them have._

 _She had already gotten overjoyed hugs from the Bellas, Paige and Natalya, as well as Natalya saying "Tyson and I are trying as well, I might not have many more years left, kiddo."._

 _Amanda had to work up the courage to tell Seth and Roman… and soon._


	3. Chapter 3

" _You alright, tiny?" Cass asks, Amanda smiling slightly as Cass and Enzo sat down._

" _I'm pregnant. 7 weeks." Amanda says quietly after leaning in, Cass's and Enzo's eyes widening in shock._

" _7 weeks ago was the Christmas party… so I was right, there was a little one created?" Enzo whispers, smiling from ear to ear as did Cass._

" _Two little ones. Twins." Amanda says, showing both of them the sonogram._

" _A boy and a girl." Cass says._

" _Two boys. Two second gen demon princes that are gonna be tag team champions." Enzo says, Amanda knowing a betting pool was starting as Sami walked in._

" _Are you serious? That's amazing, congrats, kiddo! And as for the genders, a boy and a girl." Sami says excitedly, sitting down and him and Amanda hugging._

 _The next morning, Amanda and Finn were barely awake when Finn turned over and wrapped his arm around her waist, Amanda hissing slightly as his arm brushed against her sore and swollen chest._

" _It's not gonna be too much longer before everyone else finds out about our little ones." Finn whispers._

" _Yeah but I at least want to wait for a bit longer, around the time I can get through a day without-" Amanda says, both being interrupted by a knock at the door. Finn stood up and walked over, opening the door and letting Mickie in._

 _But as soon as the scent of the food Mickie brought with her caught Amanda's attention, Amanda bolted to the bathroom._

" _Been there before… go check on her, I'll be right here." Mickie says, Finn going to Amanda and holding her hair back with one hand while rubbing her back with the other until she stopped throwing up._

 _Once the two were back in the room, Mickie opened a bottle of water that was room temperature and handed it to Amanda, who nodded in a thank you and slowly drank it._

 _The next few months were gonna be crazy..._

It wasn't her business, she knew that… but when Alexa heard people talking in the hallway, she walked outside and her eyes immediately widened in shock at seeing Amanda.

"Is this real?!" Alexa asks after walking over to Amanda and Mickie, Amanda nodding as she wasn't sure how Alexa was going to react

"Yep… Mandy and Finn are having twins." Mickie says, Alexa taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes and walked away without another word.

"Okay… I was partly expecting her to have a major freak out." Mickie says.

"Yeah, me too… or say something bad about the little ones." Amanda says, her and Mickie hugging and Amanda heading back to her and Finn's locker room and stretching out on the couch. A few minutes later, Finn walked into the locker room himself, seeing the tired look on Amanda's face and walking over to her.

"Feeling drained, love?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as Finn lightly moved her legs before sitting down and putting them on his lap after pulling Amanda's sandals off of her swollen feet. Amanda tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she felt her feet and legs being massaged, letting out a small noise of contentment.

"Got a weird reaction about our kiddos, from Alexa… I honestly expected her to go off yelling at me and she walked away." Amanda says, lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Maybe she was just shocked… we haven't exactly told too many people but we're gonna announce it tonight on Tv." Finn says.

"That makes me a bit nervous." Amanda says, Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach.

"It'll be okay…" Finn says, stretching out and resting his head near Amanda's stomach. "Hey, you two getting hungry? You okay in there, let Daddy and Mommy know, okay?" He says, Amanda smiling after Finn kissed her and headed to the cafeteria, Amanda thinking back to when it first started looking noticeable.

" _Hey Mandy, there you are. Gonna head out to the ring with-" Finn says as he walks into their locker room, seeing Amanda tying an oversized dark grey cardigan after putting it on… it was as he walked closer and rested his hand on her stomach that he knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him._

 _Ten weeks in and Amanda had a small but noticeable baby bump, the twins were growing perfectly… and Amanda had a motherly glow about her, Finn smiling like a proud soon to be father._

" _You look so beautiful… so happy." Finn whispers, the two kissing after he carefully pulled Amanda into his arms._

" _I've been thinking of names for them… I have a feeling one of them is gonna be a boy so I want to name him Daniel Christopher. For the girl, I want to name her Briana Elizabeth." Amanda says after they stop kissing, both kissing again._

 _Amanda knew that it was all falling into place for her… it just took time to…_

Outside of the arena, Dean's head shot up when he heard Alexa muttering to herself and he walked over to the petite diva.

"Something playing on your mind?" Dean asks, Alexa looking up at him.

"Yeah, I was in for a hell of a shock… Mandy's pregnant." Alexa says.

"Yeah, I figured that out when she refused to go out drinking with me and Renee… I was a bit shocked too, Lexa. And worried, Amanda's past health wasn't the greatest." Dean says, Alexa putting it together.

"That was her that had those seizures?!" Alexa asks.

"Unfortunately… and I was scared to death that day. If I had lost her, it would've been like losing a little sister. That's how much I love her." Dean says, Alexa running her fingers through her hair for a few seconds.

"It's… how can someone who looks so healthy suffer from that? She's never given one sign of a neurological problem." Alexa says.

"Seizures are sneaky, they can happen to anyone… I'm surprised that there's been no recurrent seizures since Amanda's gotten pregnant." Dean says, both hearing a glass hit the pavement and turning to their left where the arena's back door was.

Maryse was stood there, teeth gritted and brown eyes burning with fury… she hated that Amanda was happy and Dean and Alexa had to think fast to control the angry blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

" _You're sure you're okay with this?" Seth asks for what to Amanda, seemed to be not even five minutes after the last time, Amanda rubbing her swollen stomach after readjusting her shirt… she wanted this announcement done on Tv because she had grown up in front of the WWE audience's eyes and wanted to share this new chapter in her life, becoming a mother… she wanted to share it with the WWE audience but she also wanted to play into Seth's current storyline as well._

" _Yes, you need to play into being a bad guy again, Sethie. And this is a hell of a way to do it." Amanda says._

" _Watch your mouth around them, they can hear you." Seth says, reaching out and rubbing Amanda's stomach. "If any of you start swearing like Mommy, you'll miss deserts when Uncle Sethie's babysitting you." He says, Amanda laughing slightly._

 _There was always that humor between them, no matter what happened beforehand..._

"You two have been holding onto some news lately and from the looks on your faces…" Jojo says after Finn helped Amanda into the ring, Jojo handing Amanda the microphone.

But before she and Finn could talk, Seth's theme music echoed around the arena and incited boos from the fans as he walked out and into the ring with his own microphone.

"Before you announce your joyous news, how about I give the fans some hints at what it is, huh? Yeah, it's joyous to you two but not everyone shares your feelings about it." Seth says after his music stopped, fans booing him louder and Amanda pursing her lips together.

But Finn, Jojo and even Seth could see real tears forming and could tell Amanda was only half acting…

Amanda lifted the microphone up to talk after blinking her tears away, the tears replaced by rage… only for Enzo and Cass's entrance music to blare loudly and the two walking out to deafening cheers.

"Well, look at what we have here? A hater taking it out on our favorite girl, Cass." Enzo says as he and Cass get in the ring, Cass restraining Seth like it said to do so in the script.

"You fans went absolutely nuts when Finn and I revealed that we had taken our relationship to a romantic level back in 2016… and announced our engagement before New Year's Eve…" Amanda says, holding out her left hand to once again let the light reflect off of the Onyx engagement ring. "I haven't wrestled since before that and… I can't guarantee a full time wrestling career after the babies are born." She says, fans screaming with joy and chanting "Little Demons!" in an affectionate manner.

Seth managed to get out of Cass's grip as Finn kept Amanda behind him for her safety as well as the safety of their babies… he knew Seth would never physically harm Amanda or the twins but it was out of a new instinct and part of him hoped Amanda would go on maternity leave soon.

"As for anyone else wanting to try to take the joy out of the impending arrivals, there's only one word to describe you and I'm gonna spell it out for you! S!A!W!F!T!" Cass shouts enthusiastically, the fans shouting back at him.

In the backstage area, Seth let the heel facade drop as he examined his bruising arms before glancing at Cass.

"Yikes, Colin, you grabbed me too hard!" Seth says.

"Sorry, pal." Cass says before turning to Amanda and handing her a bottle of water. "And you and those little ones need to stay hydrated." He says, Amanda opening the water and drinking it…

Shouting echoed through the arena and Amanda choked slightly in a startled manner, Finn patting her on her back and rubbing it lightly after she stopped, Amanda protectively rubbing her stomach as she recognised Maryse's angry voice.

' _The sooner I go on maternity leave, the better.'_ Amanda thought as she finished the bottle of water and tossed the empty bottle away… but the protective rubbing did little to stop what was next.

Amanda felt a horrifyingly sharp pain in her stomach and Finn and Seth caught her from falling to her knees as Enzo and Cass raced off to find the paramedics and Miz held a screaming Maryse back.

"Back off, can't you see she's in pain?!" Miz yelled, running over to Amanda as tears started falling.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

Waking up in the E.R, I look down… and breathe a relieved sigh. They're okay, mine and Finn's babies are okay.

"That was too close of a call… your blood pressure spiked, they're recommending you take the maternity leave early." Finn says as he brushed his hand against my hair, his blue eyes red and puffy from crying.

He was scared to death… and knowing him, he won't want to leave my side even after the kids are born.

Seth walks in, followed by John and Roman, all three hugging me one at a time.

"It's not just most of the roster out there, it's nearly everyone in the company… they were and still are worried." John says, glancing at the sonogram picture nearby… as I pick it up and see them, I also see _Baby Girl_ under the one on the left and _Baby Boy_ under the one on the right… and Briana is holding Daniel's tiny right hand.

Daniel… Briana… everything will be okay, Mommy, Daddy and everyone who loves you will protect you from that screaming bleached blonde harpy.

 **Dean's P.O.V**

"That was a scary collapse, are they okay?!" I ask after Seth walked over to me.

"They're fine, little ones and their mom are fine." Seth says, me, Renee and Alexa sighing in relief.

"Thank God… that was damn scary when she was being loaded into the ambulance." Alexa says tearfully, us knowing that she was thinking like us… that Amanda's past health issues were making carrying the twins difficult.

If I was taught never to physically hurt women, Maryse would be so badly injured now that she'd never recognise herself in that mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

" _How can you not want children?!" Mike yells, me glaring at him. I have what I want in life, a family is not on that list… not at this time in my life._

" _How can you?! I'm not the type of woman to settle down and be a mother, Mike! I'm sorry I never told you that but I don't want kids!" I shout, tears forming in both of our eyes as I storm off and lower my head, not wanting anyone to see me this vulnerable… can't be anything wrong if no one sees it, right?_

 _It's as I reach the north east hallway that I nearly crash into someone I really don't want to see… every time I see that little face of hers, she's usually telling me off._

 _Not that it's unwarranted, I've been a raging bitch to her since I was eliminated from the Divas Search… yeah, a career is great but you can't curl up with it on a cold night._

" _Maryse, you okay?" Amanda asks, those dark eyes holding concern in them like they used to in the early days of our careers… I look down and I'm sure I'm imagining things but from what I can see through the oversized Balor Club hoodie, she looks pregnant._

 _Well damn it, looks like the locker room's gonna erupt in joy with little second gen demons… I swear, one of her is bad enough but two kids exactly like her?! That would be damn worse._

" _It's none of your business you little tramp, stay out of it!" I snap at her before walking off, hiding the real reason behind my feelings._

 _I'm losing time… and when I had finally come back, she's no longer the broken and beaten down soul fighting back, she's back to a merged self of who she was before losing her friends and who she's been afterwards..._

Damn it, what have I done now?! She just… she nearly collapsed! I not only put her life in serious danger but also the lives of those little ones.

The door opens and I look up and see Mike walk in, standing up and attempting to hug him but he stepped back in anger.

"Mike-" I start to say, his blue eyes burning with pure unadulterated rage.

"Don't ever pull that again, it's by pure luck that they're okay!" Mike says angrily, grabbing his things and leaving.

As the door slams, I look out the window and try not to cry…

Everything nearly fell apart for Amanda and Finn tonight… and I caused it.

If there's any conceivable way of fixing anything, I hope it happens.

 **Amanda's P.O.V, the next morning…**

"Sleep okay?" I hear as I open my eyes, look and see Mike as Finn opened his own eyes and Finn and I kissed… poor Mike looks like he's been here most of the night.

"Yeah… I did." I say. Yeah, counting the few times that Bria and Danny woke me up… hungry, thirsty and poor babies could feel the tension, I know they could.

"Something bugging you, lad?" Finn asks Mike, who turned a mix of serious and remorseful.

"With the way Maryse acted last night… I'm not sure I can continue staying married to her. It's been tense lately, I want a family much like you two and…" Mike says as he rests a hand on my stomach, tears welling up in his eyes… he'd be a damn good dad, how dare Maryse deprive him of that?!

Things need to settle between them and quickly. But if he decides to end their marriage, he needs to let her know if he wants a divorce and not just serve her with papers.

Mike and I hug each other again like we used to in the early days of our careers… our friendship is a bit strange at times but underneath it all, he's a damn gentle soul and I wish he would let it out more.

Heading to the hotel after being discharged, I go and get cleaned up before re-emerging into the room in comfortable and slightly oversized pajamas and lie down on the bed, me and Finn kissing… before I groaned slightly as I heard that chiming sound, picked up my IPad and pressed the video call button.

"You and Finn get back to the hotel okay, sis?!" Dan asks… must've been on the phone with John.

"Yes we did and your little niece and nephew are fine… but I have to be on bed rest for a while, blood pressure spiked." I say, hearing my phone chime and looking, seeing a Twitter post on the WWE's account.

" _I hope you're fucking happy, Mandy Rose, now my husband has filed for legal separation! You and your fiance don't deserve those babies considering who you hang out with!"_

"Is she ranting again, kiddo?" Dan asks.

"Yeah and I'm getting sick of it." I say as I feel that familiar tugging… you too, huh Bria?

 **3rd Person Perspective…**

Finn took over on the video call as Amanda headed into the restroom.

"Which one?" Dan asks.

"We're pretty sure it was Briana, Daniel sleeps most of the time… I'm worried, they're not even kicking their little feet around her ribcage yet and they're already being restless." Finn says.

"Little ones from the moment their hearts start beating can cause havoc at times. She'll be okay, Finn, so will they. Just keep their stress levels down, okay?" Dan says.

"Any way I can. I promise, there'll be no more stress." Finn says before the two ended the video call and Amanda eventually emerged from the restroom and closed the door behind her.

Walking over, Finn helped Amanda back to the bed and helped her lie down, Amanda's swollen feet resting on a pillow as Finn flipped the channel on the Tv and stumbled across _Courage The Cowardly Dog_ as the episode that was starting to air was one of Amanda's favorites, _Journey To The Center Of Nowhere_.

"Throw them in the garbage, you twit." Amanda and Finn said simultaneously as they mimicked the computer's voice for a few seconds before laughing.

Laughter helped… but things needed to be fixed soon.

And since she did keep in touch with someone she considered an uncle, she knew just how.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cameron, North Carolina, three weeks later…**_

" _Don't panic, how crazy can they get?" Finn says as he helped Amanda out of the rental car, Amanda readjusting her slightly oversized off shoulder willow print marble top and getting the feeling she would have to stock up on maternity clothes soon._

" _I've known these guys since I was 10, they've hurt my past partners and badly. Just because they have families of their own doesn't mean they won't like their surrogate sister starting one of her own." Amanda says, rubbing her stomach. "And I don't want them hurting you, Finn." She says as they walked up the cobblestone path._

 _Amanda raised her right hand and curled it up… before lowering it._

" _Let's go to the car and hide in the hotel." Amanda says, Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back._

" _Nope, I say we conquer this fear together, love." Finn says, Amanda nodding and knocking on the door._

 _The door opened and three year old Maxel smiled, trying to jump into Amanda's arms but Finn picked him up._

" _Got to be careful, kiddo." Finn says, Amanda kissing Maxel on his forehead before all three were in the house._

 _As much as Amanda wanted to hold her nephew, she couldn't since the doctor advised against heavy lifting._

" _Mommy and Daddy said you two have some news, what is it?" Maxel asked._

" _Well we do have some news but we'll wait to share it with everyone, kiddo." Amanda says, Maxel crossing his arms and huffing before pouting._

' _It's like looking into a mirror of Matt from the early 2000s.' Amanda thought, remembering how Matt would used to pout at her like that whenever she was a young girl and wouldn't eat anything healthy. "Come on, Maxel. Let's go find everyone." She says, Maxel smiling and jumping down before leading them into the living room._

" _Look who's here!" Maxel says excitedly, eight year old Ruby running from the couch and hugging Amanda._

" _Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Mandy's gonna be a mommy!" Ruby says after they let go, having figured it out._

 _Jeff's mouth fell open in shock, Nera clapped her tiny hands together and before Amanda knew it, she and Finn heard "Did I hear that right?"_

 _Both turned around, Matt looking at Amanda's stomach and confirming what his niece just said._

 _Finn and Amanda looked at each other in nervousness… but it faded away when Matt walked over and hugged Amanda before shaking Finn's hand._

" _Life doesn't stand still, you two. Congratulations." Matt says._

 **Present time…**

It had been a week since they had told the Hardy family about their news, Amanda trying to get comfortable on the hotel bed… but since it was early evening and they were testing the strength of their legs, Bria and Danny were moving around like crazy.

"They don't want to settle down." Finn says as he rested his right hand on Amanda's stomach.

"I'm pretty sure that last one was a dropkick… they take after us." Amanda says, her and Finn laughing slightly and him resting his head on her stomach.

But before he could sing to try to settle their rambunctious kids, a knock was at the door.

Finn helped Amanda carefully stand up and Amanda walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it…

"Steve!" Amanda said with a happy laugh, her and Sting hugging… when they let go, his eyes widened.

"Holy Christ! Kiddo, didn't I tell you to stop swallowing volleyballs?" Sting says jokingly, Amanda lightly swatting him on his right shoulder before he and Finn shook hands.

"Good Lord, Steve, I'm not that crazy." Amanda says, Sting seeing a sonogram picture and smiling.

"So how are these little kiddos doing?" Sting asks.

"They're great. Dropkicking me like crazy now but…" Amanda says, hesitating slightly.

"There was a scare… Maryse?" Sting says, Amanda nodding as Sting rested his left hand on her stomach… and right on cue, all four tiny feet hit his hand and he smiled. "They're doing dropkicks early, you'll have your hands full with them. As for Maryse, I swear that that blonde banshee is trying to kill you." He says.

"I hate what she said, trashing my extended family like that. I grew up around you all and I want the twins to grow up around you all too." Amanda says, trying not to cry and Finn brushing her tears away.

"It's okay. Better letting it out than bottling it all up inside, Mandy." Sting says.

The two hugged, Sting jumping slightly as Bria's and Danny's tiny feet hit his torso.

"I know, kiddos. Don't worry, great Uncle Steve is here." Sting whispered.

It was later at night after dinner when Amanda was asleep that Sting and Finn talked.

"You love her to death, that's easy to see… please keep a careful eye on her and those precious little ones. We all nearly lost her once…" Sting says.

"Mandy told me about that and that was damn scary… anyone wants to hurt my family, they're gonna have to go through me." Finn says, the two friends hugging like they were brothers.

"Damn right." Sting says before they let go and he walked into his room down the hall.

Finn walked back into the room, brushing a stray hair of Amanda's off of his shirt and lying down onto the bed after pulling the covers back.

Amanda let out a sleepy groan as Bria kicked her in the ribs hard enough to crack one, Finn resting his right hand on her stomach.

"Yep, definitely gonna be doing dropkicks in their careers." Finn says before he and Amanda kissed.

"You think they'll follow in our footsteps?" Amanda asks.

"If they do, they need to be really careful… and we'll help them when they get hurt, steady them back on their feet. Being a parent never stops… they'll need us even when they have families of their own, love." Finn says, his left arm wrapping around Amanda's shoulders after helping her sit up.

But as they tried to hug, the moving had woken Danny and both he and Bria kicked in protest.

"Socru sios, cinn beag." Finn whispered when his head was resting on Amanda's stomach.

But Amanda knew that hers and Finn's nightowl children wouldn't settle down.


End file.
